


糖衣

by The_Cipher



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied Marco Asencio/Dani Ceballos, Sex Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cipher/pseuds/The_Cipher
Summary: 双性转百合，有精神出轨，虐待，路人车和很多其他恶趣味雷点，非常OOC。提及阿森西奥x塞瓦略斯。





	糖衣

1.

  
塞瓦略斯听见呻吟声。她有点干呕的冲动，打了个哆嗦，开始希望阿森西奥此刻在她身边，帮她挡开一些恶若有若无的窥视目光。

门缝开得正好，足够让房间里一对交媾的男女以为存在隐私，又不够阻拦她这种过路人窥视的目光。

贝莱林光裸着趴在那个陌生男人身上，丰腴的乳房垂下来，泛着汗水的光泽。男人像动物一样咬她的乳尖，又把脸埋在双峰之间，贪婪地舔出水声。

贝莱林叫得沙哑低沉，像是要被他操死在床上，神情却是截然相反的疏离样子。女人的额发被汗水和其它液体打湿了，一绺绺黏在额头上，没有聚焦的黑眼睛眯起来，空茫地看向前方。

塞瓦略斯的手一松，吸尘器差点掉在地上。

男人掐贝莱林的腰，手指陷进柔软的皮肉里，塞瓦略斯看着都疼。贝莱林发出短促却真实的尖叫，男人用英语说了些什么，她咬住嘴唇点点头，身体磨蹭着趴伏下去，抓起新的套子，叼在齿间撕开。

塞瓦略斯低下头，快步走开。

2.

窗户开了，空气里还是有一股挥之不去的腥膻味道，贝莱林披着一件不合身的条纹长外套，赤脚踩在长绒地毯里。已经过了午夜，风不大，天色阴沉沉的，雨水从开着的窗户潲进来。她大概有点怕冷，小腿交叉着，轻轻磨蹭。塞瓦略斯垂下眼睛，去收敛床单和破碎的衣物，前者拿去清洗，后者直接丢掉。

“洗的时候小心点。”贝莱林说，“这条快洗破了，你弄破了就得赔。”

“不要紧吧。”塞瓦略斯说，“一条床单，能有多少钱。”

贝莱林说了一个数字，塞瓦略斯听得目瞪口呆，脚步打晃。这破床单难道是金线织的吗？

呲啦——

3.

  
她一脚踩在垂下来的织物上摔倒了，布料本来就洗得脆弱，经她一踩一拽，从中间干脆利落地撕成两半。

贝莱林捂着嘴，吃吃地笑起来，被她恼羞成怒地瞪一眼，反而笑得更厉害了。披在肩上的长外套滑落下去，露出点点斑驳的殷红，和体液干涸的痕迹。

被看的人坦坦荡荡，看到的人竟有点不好意思。

“算在我头上。”贝莱林笑完了，摸摸她脑袋。

“不需要。”她梗着脖子逞强。

“以后再还嘛。”贝莱林安慰她，“你拿不出这笔钱，老板就要让你脱了衣服还账啦。”

塞瓦略斯想到她远在西班牙的男友，罕见地未作反驳。

“我以后多一倍还你。”她说，“等明年夏天，那个法国光头滚了，我就不用躲在这个鬼地方。到时候我们一起回西班牙去，让马尔科给你钱。”

“到那时候再说吧。”贝莱林耸耸肩，并不拿她的承诺当回事，“帮帮忙，关个窗户，真的有点冷。”

4.

  
她们能拿到一点钱，贝莱林比塞瓦略斯多一些。除去购置手机和车票，这些钱可以随便花用。塞瓦略斯把她的薪水攒起来，而贝莱林的钱则花得和赚得一样快。她审慎地挑选当季新款时装和化妆品，在手臂和腿上刺自己设计的图案，余下的钱则丢进慈善基金会的捐款箱里。

她腿上新文了一条吐着信子的毒蛇，慢慢踩缝纫机的时候小腿摇摆，蛇活了起来，在塞瓦略斯的视野里蜿蜒着爬行。

“怎么了？”贝莱林偏过头和她对视。

她的嗓子有点干。贝莱林笑得甜美可爱，夜晚的职业在她身上看不出痕迹，她笑吟吟和塞瓦略斯说话的时候，比起诱人堕落的毒蛇，更像个能引来独角兽的少女。

你会给我一个苹果吗，毒蛇小姐？塞瓦略斯想。

“你该攒点钱。”她说，“以后回家……”

“你是说回西班牙？”贝莱林稍扬起脸，露出一副满不在乎的神色，“我十六岁就在伦敦了。”

“啊。”她怔住了，“我很抱歉……”

“没什么，这样更好。”贝莱林说，“我现在很喜欢伦敦了。”

塞瓦略斯放下心，闭着眼向床上倒下去，迷迷糊糊地哼了一声。她刚刚跪着擦了整栋楼的地板，浑身酸痛，多余的一步都不想走。

“西班牙真的不错，天气比伦敦好，吃的东西也多。到时候你来找我，我带你在马德里或者塞尔维亚……”

她说着话就睡着了，甚至没来得及等到贝莱林的回答。

5.

  
她们在一个塞瓦略斯不认识的明星的聚会上。她本来不该去，但人不够，老板让她去充个数，说好了只是喝酒，什么都不做。

“干什么？！”

贝莱林比塞瓦略斯早一点够到她的杯子。她就着塞瓦略斯留下口红印的位置喝一口，才放下杯子，食指轻佻地抹过嘴唇。

“你刚刚离开过座位。”摇滚乐震耳欲聋，贝莱林侧过身，拢住塞瓦略斯的肩膀，跟她咬耳朵，“这地方按道理不会有人下药，但是你和我们不一样，多小心点没错。”

“那你呢？”

贝莱林没有回答，冲她俏皮地眨眨眼，端着自己的杯子站起来，去和一个向着她们走来的男人交谈。而塞瓦略斯直到第二天早晨都没能合眼睡着，一直在为这通无缘无故的脾气辗转反侧，最后不得不将其归结于安达卢西亚人的民族性格。

她睡了不到三个小时就被吵醒，几个人扶着已经站不住的贝莱林回来。她身上全是鞭打和捆缚的痕迹，最喜欢的粉红色裙子破得不成样子，被半凝的血液粘在伤口上。

6.

“是谁做的？”

“老板的老主顾，一直好这口。”贝莱林说，“怎么着，打算替我打他一顿？”

塞瓦略斯想了一会，郑重地点点头。

“算了，你还是快点帮我换个药吧。”贝莱林捏捏她的脸，笑嘻嘻地说，“手稳一点哦，落下疤就没钱赚了。”

她慢慢脱下衣服，白皙的皮肤上遍布紫红色的斑驳伤痕。塞瓦略斯换药时，手背擦过她胸口一片柔软，脸就不禁红起来。

“看什么呢，这么激动？”贝莱林明知故问。

她没有收回手。

时间仿佛静止了一般，贝莱林抓住她的手，手指上缝衣服留下的茧子摩挲着她的手背。她们靠得太近了，即使对于同性好友来说，也太近了。她能闻到对方手腕上的玫瑰香水和药水混杂的刺鼻气味——

“瞧瞧你的手。”贝莱林摇着头，啧啧有声，“涂完药我找点护手霜给你，天天端盘子擦地，手都没办法看了。”

“你管那么多干什么！”她甩开贝莱林，大喊道，“你以为你是谁？”

“对不起。”贝莱林安静了好一会，才说，“但是明年夏天你就要回家去了，去找你的马尔科。”

“……”

“你只能选一个人，丹娜莉塔。”贝莱林说，“或者说，只能选一种生活。”

塞瓦略斯抽抽噎噎地哭起来。

“嘘，别哭，会好的。”贝莱林轻抚她的小臂，低声安慰，“你很年轻，男朋友又不在身边，只是一时冲动。很多男人这样，后来他们都回到妻子身边去了。”

不会好的。塞瓦略斯想。

她已经很久没想起阿森西奥的名字了。

愧疚像洪水一样淹没她，压进肺里，挤得胸腔几乎炸裂开来。起初她被这沉甸甸的痛苦弄得无法呼吸，但越是哭，她心中的愧疚感就越轻。当她哭得打嗝的时候，马尔科·阿森西奥对她的意义，已经和其他在西班牙的朋友没什么分别了。

“好啦，哭得眼睛肿了，就不漂亮了。”贝莱林拍着她的背说，“今天晚上我睡地上吧。”

她该问贝莱林，夏天愿不愿意和她一起回家去。但是现在，塞瓦略斯已经学会了不问这种蠢问题。贝莱林年轻漂亮，还能给老板干很多年，而那个黑心美国人留人的办法，可不止扣押护照这一种。

“我可以留下。”她脱口而出。

“想都不要想，你早晚要后悔。”贝莱林背过身去，把被子卷起来，“别耍小孩子脾气。”

“……”

“赫琪？”

“赫琪？”

贝莱林装作听不见。

“还是我睡地上吧，你伤没好。”她说，“你也说了，耍小孩子脾气没意思。”

“……行。”

7.

她们三个月没有说话。

晚春时的一天，老板叫塞瓦略斯过去，给她一个拆开过的信封，里面装着来自西班牙的信。

塞瓦略斯读完信时，说不清失望和解脱的心情哪个更多一些。她捏着信纸，起初小步快走，后来越跑越快，甚至飞奔起来。贝莱林听见脚步声，打开门，疑惑地看着她。

“我回不去马德里了。”趁着贝莱林听到这个消息呆愣着的功夫，塞瓦略斯环住她的腰，附在她耳边，像一个在计划冒险的小勇士一样说，“所以赫琪，我们逃跑吧！”

“好。”

有水滴落在塞瓦略斯的肩上，她没来得及说话，就被贝莱林拽进怀里，一个温柔绵长的吻落上她的嘴唇。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> “糖衣”的意思是，所有惨的部分都隐晦地一笔带过了。本来的结局比这个人间真实太多了，也不写了，写个甜甜的HE图个新赛季的好彩头w


End file.
